RECOLECTORES DE HISTORIAS
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Conozcan las aventuras de Christopher y May, 2 jóvenes y enamorados recolectores que viajan a través de múltiples dimensiones recolectando las historias de vida de diferentes y famosos personajes del anime general, mientras que varios misterios se irán revelando en torno a su propio pasado mientras cumplen con tan fantástica labor, narrar las experiencias de personajes sin igual.
1. Ironías DE LA VIDA

**Nota del autor: Algunos capítulos combinaran narracion con imágenes y videos alusivos a las series de anime en las que me apoyo para elaborar cada uno de estos episodio,s asi que si desean verlos, les dejo su respectivo link para lo revisen y comprendan la relación que guarda con la historia.**

**LOS RECOLECTORES DE HISTORIA**

**PROLOGO**

En este vasto universo existen una infinidad de historias y relatos que muy pocos conocen y otros pocos se atreven a descubrir, ya que el tratar de entender los pensamientos y acciones de los seres humanos, es un vasta y ardua labor que nos llevan por un camino sin fin de riesgos y peligros latentes, pero también un mar profundo de experiencias y saberes en el que todos navegamos en la vida.

Esta es tan sólo una recopilación de algunas de ese sin número de historias de vida que llegan a nosotros y de las cuales podemos aprender algo valioso en nuestro continuo desarrollo como individuos y como sociedad.

OPENING  
Song: 'ebullient future'

Love, I've got to feel it  
Una mano femenina y delicada aparece sobre un fondo oscuro mientras sus suaves dedos tocan la portada de un libro que tiene por titulo: "La Historia de las Historias".

If you put your trust in me  
Aparece el mismo libro de frente mientras al un lado suyo se revela la figura iluminada de la silueta de una joven, que se aferra con pasión al libro mientras acaricia la portada con gran ternura.

I know what my life would be  
El libro se abre y comienza hojearse por si sólo y de sus páginas aparecen una lluvia de letras que comienzan a girar en círculos sobre el espacio.

Oh, you are all I ever need  
Las letras comienzan a adoptar diversas formas, primero un paisaje natural, después una biblioteca, luego un cuerpo femenino y por último un ojo que guiñe.

I try to hear what you say  
Las letras giran y viajan de nuevo hacia el libro el cual se abre en todo se esplendor y mostrando como fondo, paginas con decenas de palabras escritas en el.

So I pray  
Aparece May corriendo sobre ese fondo para después desvanecerse mientras su cuerpo se convierte en un montón de plumas blancas.

But you're fading away  
Luego se ve la silueta de Christopher caminando de espalda, mientras alza su cabeza al cielo, y el también desaparece al convertirse también en plumas pero estas de color negro.

Don't go and break my fragile heart  
El fondo desaparece y de pronto se muestran nuevamente otras imágenes a manera de secuencia, primero unos anteojos, luego un escritorio, una pluma de escritor (hechas con la pluma de un ave) con un tintero a lado, y por ultimo una carta de amor con un corazón pintando de rojo.

We won't fall apart  
May llevándose sus manos al pecho y clamando de dolor, mientras levanta sus manos hacia el cielo.

Cause you're my only star  
Christopher en posición de crucifixión siendo atravesado por un sin numero de barras negras, mientras este levanta lentamente su cabeza, la cual luce herida y sangrante.

I wonder why my tears come at night  
En los ojos de Christopher se ve reflejado el rostro de May preocupada.

Calling you, so like a little child  
El fondo se vuelve blanco y se divide en 6 partes

All the things you have in mind  
En las 2 primeras aparecen las figuras de Christopher y May, respectivamente mientras que en las restante se pueden apreciar otras 4 siluetas humanas más, 3 masculinas y una femenina, cuya identidad aun permanecen en el anonimato.

I wish I could see you insides  
La sombra de May corriendo de forma apresurada teniendo como fondo las páginas del libro mientras su mano se levanta tratando de sujetar algo

My love, you've got to feel it  
Su mano se entrelaza con otra mientras el fondo se vuelve oscuro.

And if we put our trust in you and me  
Para después ver como las sombras iluminadas de Christopher y May se funden un tierno abrazo, mientras se puede apreciar como del cuerpo

May se despliegan un hermoso par de alas blancas.  
You know what our lives would be

Y los 2 continúan abrazados mientras alrededor suyo comienza a caer una lluvia incesante de plumas blancas.  
Oh, you are the one I believe

Aparece el titulo del fic.

**Pag 1. IRONIAS DE LA VIDA**

La Hiperdimension, un lugar donde se cruzan un sin número de dimensiones alternas y mundos diferentes, y donde los conceptos del tiempo y el espacio tiene un valor relativo y distinto a como se conoce

Es ahí donde escondida en uno de sus infinitos recodos donde se localiza un lugar enigmático lleno de misticismo, conocido como la Biblioteca Starligth, sitio que guarda una de las colecciones de libros mas interesantes que haya existido jamás, ya que no se tratan de libros cualquiera, ya que lo que estos muros resguardan son miles de historias, producto de las experiencias vividas de muchas personas, en pocas palabras podíamos decir que se tratan de historia de vida

Y este lugar es vigilado y protegido por 2 seres de grandes poderes y buenos sentimientos, se trata ni más ni menos que de los guardianes

Christopher y su compañera de trabajo y pareja sentimental May.

Estudio de Christopher.

May se encuentra sentada una silla, mientras que Christopher apila unos libros cuidadosamente en su librero privado con ayuda de una pequeña escalera.

May (tono irónico y mirada de malestar) Ah amor, estoy aburrida, últimamente no hay nada quehacer por aquí.

Christopher (riendo): ¿Como puedes decir eso May? Sabes que hay mucho que hacer aquí, el cuidado de una biblioteca tan grande como esta no es una labor fácil, lo sabes bien.

May: Si lo se, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme aburrida, después de lidiar con tanto libros.

Christopher (bajando de la escalera con cuidado): Entiendo tu molestia, aun eres algo novata en esto de ser recolectores de historias así que es natural que te sientas así.

May (corriendo abrazar a su compañero una vez que este bajo de la escalera y dirigiéndose a el con voz dulce y mirada angelical): Ay verdad que si, tú siempre me entiendes amor, ya que eso de organizar libros es una tarea muy aburrida.

Christopher (abrazando a May mientras sonríe y le habla con cierto sarcasmo): No estas equivocada May, el recolectar historias para nada es una labor aburrida, al contrario es muy interesante hacerlo.

May (intrigada): ¿Pero por que dices eso amor?, si sólo son un montón de palabras e imágenes.

Christopher (separándose de May momentáneamente para dirigirse hacia su escritorio): No May, en estos libros hay más que eso, mucho más.

May (curiosa): Más que eso y ¿como que Christopher?

Christopher (mirada seria y hablando con cierta exaltación mientras toma en sus manos un libro que encontraba sobre su escritorio particular): En estos libros se encuentran contenidas las experiencias, sentimientos, problemas incluso la esencia misma de las personas que están en el, en otras palabras, la vida misma de las personas que aparecen, se encuentra contenida en cada una de estas paginas.

May (sorprendida): La vida misma dices.

Christopher (acercándose a May y poniendo su mano sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras la mira con una cálida sonrisa): Así es May, por eso es nuestro firme deber el proteger estas valiosas las historias de vida, como los recolectores de historias que somos, lo entiendes ahora amor.

May: Si lo entiendo mucho mejor ahora amor, perdóname por lo que dije hace un momento.

Christopher (abrazándola tiernamente y hablándole con voz gentil): Descuida, no hay problema, tengo una idea, que te parece si te cuento una de las historias de vida y así podrías entretenernos los 2, no crees.

May (feliz): Lo dices en serio, si amor, cuéntame una de esa historias por favor.  
Christopher: Esta bien y tengo una perfecta aquí en mi mano (mostrando a May el libro que había tomado previamente).

May (voz y mirada alegre): Genial amor, vamos a oírla.

Y tras decir esto ambos se acomodaron en la estancia de aquella habitación, Christopher sentado con May abrazándolo, a un lado de la chimenea, misma que se encontraba encendida, y que adornaba el lugar con una luz atenuante, propiciando así una cierta atmosfera romántica en el recinto.

May: Amor procura que la historia que vas a contarme, este llena de acción y aventura, pero que también tengo romances y partes melodramáticas.

Christopher: Descuida May, esta historia tiene todo eso y más, aunque es algo triste, como suele ser cuando se trata de la vida de un guerrero.

May: Un guerrero dices y ¿era muy fuerte?.

Christopher (tono sarcásticos y mirada seria): El mejor y el mas fuerte de su época, pero (mirada nostálgica y tono triste) que lamentablemente eso marco que su vida estuviera llena de pesares y aires de tragedia.

May (intrigada): En serio amor, suena interesante.

Christopher: Y de hecho lo es, esta fue una de las primeras historias que recopile, por eso le tengo gran aprecio ya que tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo personalmente en uno de mis muchos viajes por ese mundo, se llamaba Kenshin, Kenshin Himura

May (asombrada): Kenshin Himura, whoaa tiene un nombre asombroso, tengo muchas ansias de escuchar la historia cielo, por favor empieza a contármela.

Christopher. De acuerdo lo hare, esto comenzó en un lejano lugar conocido como Japón, en un época en las personas de los diferentes pueblos y ciudades eran gobernados por un sistema imperial regido por ciertas familias ricas de gran prestigio, a dicho periodo se le conoció el Bakumatsu.

Christopher. Y la historia de cómo esta persona se convirtió el poderoso y temido guerrero que fue empieza cuando una noche de luna llena cuando él, siendo a un niño se dirigia a...

watch?v=tpjKeZsRhLQ

Regresando al estudio de Christopher

May (asombrada): Vaya así que lo asesino de es forma tan cruel a pesar de que sabia que tenia alguien importante a quien desea ver de nuevo, a primera vista da la impresión de ser un hombre despiadado y carente de sentimiento alguno

Christopher: Sabes es curioso pero yo también pensé lo mismo en ese momento pero después me di cuenta que ese detrás ese frio semblante y esa mirada asesina, se escondía la imagen de un niño inocente confundido por todo lo había visto y vivido hasta ahora.

May: En serio y ¿que paso después cielo?

Christopher: Pues decidí que ya era hora de presentarme ante tan peculiar joven y entablar una conversación amistosa con él.

Posada Ishihaya

Kenshin (vertiéndose un balde de agua fría en todo el cuerpo mientras con su mano tocaba la profundidad de la herida en su mejilla izquierda a la par que recordaba lo sucedió hace pocos instantes y susurrando para si mismo): ¿Que es esta extraña sensación?

Kenshin (recodado los últimos momentos en la vida de Kyosatoe): Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido

Voz extraña: Eso es a lo que en términos técnicos se le conoce como complejo de culpa, o en términos más simples también se le llama remordimiento.

Kenshin (poniéndose en guardia y lista a desenfundar su katana): ¿Quien haya ahí?

Voz: oh perdona mi descortesía, permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Christopher

Kenshin (mirada amenazante y voz seria): ¿Christopher?

Christopher: Así, es.

Kenshin (sacando la katana de su vaina): ¿A que has venido? ¿quien te ha enviado?

Christopher: Vamos, no tienes que usar ese tono tan amenazador conmigo, no he venido a pelear, ni soy enemigo tuyo, sólo quiero tener un charla amistosa contigo, así que por que no guardas tu katana.

Kenshin: ¿Has venido sólo a hablar dices?

Christopher (mostrando sus manos para comprobarle que no estaba armado): Así es, sólo he venido a hablar.

Kenshin (enfundando de nuevo su katana, pero aun mostrando una mirada fría y amenazadora): Esta bien, pero ten cuidado con tus palabras, si es que no quieres perder tu lengua.

Christopher (riendo y con voz sarcástica): Esta bien solo diré lo necesario.

Kenshin: Y bien dime ¿de que es lo que un extranjero como tu quiere charlar con un hombre como yo?

Christopher (extrañado): ¿Extranjero? (viendo sus ropas), creo que tienes razón, mi vestimenta es completamente diferentes a la tuya, pero si en parte tienes razón, yo no soy de estos lares es gracioso si lo piensas ja ja (riendo).

Kenshin: Si sólo veniste a decir tonterías, entonces no tiene caso escucharte.

Christopher (apenado): Oh perdona, no quise hacerte sentir incomodo, lo que pasa es que nunca antes alguien me había dicho lo que tú, por eso me sorprendí.

Christopher (voz y mirada seria): Pero ya en serio, solo quisiera saber, si sabes exactamente quien era el hombre a quien acabas de matar.

Kenshin: ¿El hombre?

Christopher: Si el hombres y me refiero precisamente a la persona responsable de hacerte esa cicatriz.

Kenshin (su rostro muestra señas de asombro recordando a Kyosatoe mientras se toca la cicatriz): ¿Tú lo viste?

Christopher (voz sarcástica): Si, un espectáculo algo sangriento, pero acorde con alguien de tu afamada reputación.

Kenshin: ¿Y que hay con eso? ¿Acaso has venido a amenazarme?

Christopher (cruzándose de brazos): Yo, para nada, como te dije no soy tu enemigo, solo sentí cierta curiosidad por conocer tu sentir ahora que finalmente has sentido por primera vez en tu vida de asesino el filo de dolor de quienes has matado.

Kenshin (intrigado): ¿Que intentas decirme con eso?

Christopher (voz sarcástica y tono misterioso): Deberías saberlo ya a estas alturas no, esa herida que tienes no es un herida cualquiera, esa es una cicatriz producto del odio y tristeza de la persona que asesinaste que cuyo sueño mas anhelado fue destruido por ti, al momento que cortaste su vida de tajo.

Christopher (mirada seria y voz): Por eso, esa cicatriz nunca desaparecerá mientras vivas, y tú tendrás que cargas con todo ese remordimiento por las vidas que has tomando en tus manos.

Kenshin (voz seria y mirada fría): Eso es todo lo que querías decirme, has desperdiciado tu tiempo diciéndome algo que ya sabía de antemano.

Christopher: Kenshin, sólo una cosa mas quisiera decirte no te interesa saber acerca de la persona quien llamaba ese hombre desesperadamente antes de su muerte.

Kenshin (dándole la espalda Christopher): No me interesa saber nada sobre personas que nunca conoceré en mi vida (metiendo sus manos es un balde de agua para seguir lavándose).

Christopher (riendo sarcásticamente): En serio, ¿eso crees?

Kenshin (volteando rápidamente): Que dices? eh (intrigado), a desaparecido.  
Volviendo al estudio de Christopher.

May (sorprendida): Vaya así que eso pasó y ¿no tuviste miedo amor?

Christopher: No, ya que sabía que Kenshin no era el cruel asesino de sangre fría que todos pensaban, solo era un joven confundido por ideales de libertad y justicia que ni el mismo alcanzaba a comprender de todo, al menos no en ese momento, ya que para eso necesitaría la ayuda de alguien, quien seria tan especial para el propio Kenshin.

May (intrigada): ¿Y de quien se trataba, Christopher?

Christopher: Alguien a quien Kenshin conocería por ironías de la vida y bajo las circunstancias mas extrañas que te pudieras imaginar.

watch?v=p_ncqUGB3Kg

De regreso al estudio de Christopher

May (intrigada mientras se encuentra sentada en las piernas de Christopher y se abraza tiernamente a él): Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió y ¿que más fue lo que paso después amor?

Christopher: Bueno lo que sucedió después fue…

Continuara…..

ENDING  
Song: 'Omokage'

Kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni  
May de pie observando el cielo nocturno, el cual esta cubierto de estrellas

Kimi wo kasanete My Heart is  
Ella con ambas manos sobre el pecho y haciendo un gesto de dolor, mientras inclina su cabeza

Breaking  
Ella levanta la vista y con mirada melancólica, extiende una de sus manos, de la cual sale pequeñas luces doradas, mismas se eleven al cielo.

Surinukete yuku kaze no youni  
Se vea ella caminando sobre el campo oscuro, mientras la luna brillante alumbra la marcha de sus hermosos pies descalzos

Tsukami kirenai why is it you?  
Ella llega hasta las cercanías de un lago, mientras el reflejo de la luna se aprecia sobre el agua cristalina.

Todoku koto no nai yubi saki  
Ella entra en el lago y comienza caminar hasta llegar a donde el agua le llega a la cintura.

Hitori nigiri shimeteru  
Permanece inmóvil con la mirada cabizbaja mientras observa detenidamente el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua.

Kawasu koto no nai kotoba wo  
Las nubes ocultan luna por un momento, oscureciendo todo el lugar.

Yozora no hoshini nagashi  
Las nubes se van y la luz de luna vuelve a iluminar todo el lugar

Mou furimukanai  
May, se inclina y sumerge sus manos lentamente en el agua.

Ah, kanashimi sae setsunasa sae  
Las manos se levantan en el aire, llevando agua en ellas, mientras que varias gotas caen delicadamente.

Kimi to umareta akashi  
Ella mira su reflejo en el agua contenida en sus manos.

Ah, tadoyotteru  
El agua se perturba un leve momento y su reflejo en la misma desaparece

Kokoro no kiri no hate  
En su lugar aparece entonces la imagen de Christopher sonriendo.

I made up my mind  
Y ella acerca sus manos al rostro y acariciándolo con ternura y mirada enamorada.


	2. CONOCIÉNDONOS MIENTRAS ESCAPAMOS

**PAG. 2 CONOCIENDONOS MIENTRAS ESCAPAMOS**

Estudio de Christopher

May (curiosa): Y dime Chris, ¿qué fue lo que hizo Kenshin cuando vio a esa mujer?, ¿la mato cierto?

Christopher (voz seria): Si bien en cierto que en ese entonces Kenshin era un Hitokiri (significa: asesino de cuchilla), y entre ellos existía un código de reglas que lo obligaban a matar a cualquier testigo que se viera en el lugar donde se cometía el asesinato, lo que sucedió después con este muchacho fue algo inesperado que cambiaria toda su vida para siempre.

May (intrigada): Que cambiara su vida para siempre, pues ¿que fue exactamente lo que paso?

Christopher (voy y mirada tranquila): Pues veraz May lo que sucedió después durante esa noche fue…

watch?v=P3yZ_ePfxKc

watch?v=X2dkswwEaLA

May (sorprendida): Woau así que ambos huyeron juntos y lo que es mejor como marido y mujer, jeje (riendo) vaya no puedo imaginarme a alguien casado con ese sujeto tan violento, pobrecita de Tomoe, de seguro la debió haber pasado muy mal al estar a lado de Kenshin.

Christopher (riendo sarcásticamente): Yo diría querida que fue todo lo contrario.

May (intrigada): ¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres con eso Chris?

Christopher: SI bien tuvieron desavenencias durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos también hubo momentos de suma felicidad, no por algo esta en su destino el conocerse.

May: En serio y ¿que fue lo que sucedió mientras ambos estuvieron juntos amor?

Christopher: Pues lo que siguió después fue…

Continuara….


	3. SECRETOS DEL CORAZON

**PAG. 3 SECRETOS DEL CORAZON**

watch?v=mcxelzu04Kg

watch?v=7QLsYzjvqPA

Christopher (viendo todo desde la copa de gran un árbol en una colina cercana y hablando en voz alta para si mismo con un tono sarcástico): Uhm (riendo), ahora esto se pondrá mas interesante no cabe duda (mientras sostiene en su mano una pluma y el mismo libro que ahora le esta leyendo a May)

Continuara….


	4. UNA RAZÓN PARA LUCHAR

**PAG 4. CICATRICES DEL CORAZON. UNA RAZON DE LUCHA******

Estudio de Christopher

May (sorprendida): Woau, nuca pensé que después de jugar de esa forma con los sentimientos de Kenshin, ella lo abandonaría y que además fuera una espía de ese grupo de asesinos que solo quieren matarlo.

May (recostándose sobre la pierna de Christopher): Pobre Kenshin, ya se como terminara todo esto, y es muy triste.

Christopher (Voz sarcástica, mientras acaricia con su mano la frente de May): Triste si querida, pero no de la forma como tu piensas.

May (intrigada): ¿Qué? y ¿por lo que dices amor?

Christopher: Por que la verdadera razón por la que Tomoe se fue de lado de Kenshin es muy diferente de lo que te puedes imaginar.

May (curiosa): En serio.

Christopher: En efecto ahora escucha con atencion lo que sucedió cuando Kenshin se entero de la supesta traición de Tomoe…

watch?v=mbNAdZBsc0Y

watch?v=pNL1YA2C2Vc

Christopher (viendo todo lo sucedido desde una colina cercana mientras el sol termina de ponerse en el horizonte y da paso a la luna llena que emerge en el cielo nocturno): Ahora es cuando verdaderamente comienza la historia de Kenshin, el espadachín de la cicatriz en forma de cruz y su cruzada contra la injustica en defensa de los inocentes y los débiles.

Christopher (sonriendo): Esta es una historia que seguiré con gran interés sin duda alguna.

Continuara….


	5. RECUERDOS

**Pag 5. RECUERDOS****  
**

Biblioteca Starligth

May (subida en una escalera móvil, y hurgando entre las repisas de libros como su buscara algo): ¿Donde podrá estar? Se que vi a Chris que lo puso por aquí.

May (molesta): Ojala pueda encontrarlo me muero de ansias de saber lo que sigue.

En eso la puerta de la biblioteca se abre y Christopher entra por ella y al ver lo que May no puede evitar preguntarle.

Christopher (intrigado): ¿Que haces May?

May al ver que su compañero se encontraba en el lugar May no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa lo cual provoco que al voltearse para poder explicarle la razón de lo que hacia, ella perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara de la escalera propiciando su caída de la misma.

Al ver esto Christopher se abalanzo de inmediato a tomar entre sus brazos a su compañera quien se encontraba bastante sorprendida por la acción tan rápida de su pareja.

Christopher (sonriendo mientras carga a May en sus brazos): Uh, a esto es lo que llamo una buena atrapada no lo crees May.

May (sonrojada y nerviosa): Ah, si, gracias… Chris.

Christopher: Dime cielo, ¿que hacías haya arriba?, ¿buscabas algo en especial?

May (apenada): Pues veraz Chris, la verdad es que yo buscaba un libro.

Christopher (riendo): Si eso es todo por que no me lo pediste, te lo habría buscado de inmediato para dártelo, sabes que eso no es ningún problema para mi.

May (sonrojada): Si lo se, lo que sucede es que el libro que estaba buscando era el que me contabas el otro día.

Christopher: El otro día… ah te refieres el que relata la historia de Kenshin Himura.

May (apenada): Si así, se que lo que hice de buscar el libro sin tu permiso, fue algo malo, pero es que tenia curiosidad de saber lo que sucedió, como la ultimas vez me dijiste que su historia no había terminado, pro eso bueno (nerviosa), yo pensé que….

Christopher: (poniendo su mano sobre la frente de May): Por supuesto que no, no fue malo que lo hiciste, así que despreocúpate, aunque lamento mucho que tu ardua búsqueda hubiera sido en vano, debido a que yo…. (Sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta el libro que May que deseaba encontrar).

May (sorprendida): Tú tenías el libro.

Christopher (riendo): Así es, así que por que no escuchamos juntos el resto de la historia de este gran personaje, te parece bien May.

May (riendo): Ok.

Christopher: Sentemos y escucha con detenimiento lo que paso después de que Kenshin Himura mejor conocido como Battosai el destajador, dejo de matar gente y comenzó a vivir de forma pacifica en compañía de sus nuevos amigos, sin saber que esta nueva vida, acarearía graves peligros pero también grandes alegrías.

watch?v=quFBYMrOuxA

May (intrigada y tono de preocupación): y que paso después de que se llevaron a Kaoru, no me digas que Kenshin se quedo solo viendo las olas del mar y sin hacer nada mas.

Christopher (riendo y con voz sarcástica): No claro que no May, pero si necesitaba poner en claro sus ideas y para eso digamos (diciéndolo que ironía) que tuvo algo de ayuda.

May (mirada irónica): Eh que me dice que algo tuviste que ver en eso cierto amor.

Christopher (riendo): Je je pues puede decirse que así es cariño.

FLASH BACK

Playa de Tokio

Kenshin parado sobre la playa con la mirada perdida como si aun tuviera dudas sobre que hacer, mientras que en su mente una y otra vez piensa sobre su pasado como asesino al mismo tiempo que vez la mirada triste y alegre de Kaoru una y otra a vez.

De pronto se escucha una voz cercana que lo llama al mismo tiempo que una extraña figura se posa junto a él, haciendo exactamente lo mismo, observar detenidamente el océano,

Voz: Lindo paisaje no crees, el ver las olas del océano siempre es reconfortante, ayuda a meditar profundamente sobre nuestros pensamientos, no piensas lo mismo Kenshin Himura o mejor conocido antes como Battosai el destajador

Kenshin: Tú, eres aquella persona que viví en la posada, eres Christopher.

Christopher: Así es, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos.

Kenshin (mirando al extraño personaje de forma intrigante): Ah que has venido aquí.

Christopher: Solo vine de paseo y también he venido aquí para preguntar seriamente Kenshin que es lo que vas hacer de ahora en adelante, piensas dejar las cosas así, y finalmente has decidido hacer algo.

Kenshin (intrigado): ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Christopher: Esta claro que la actitud que muestras ahora es producto de tu indecisión para tomar una decisión definitiva en relación a tu pasado, dado que es un parte sumamente importante en tu vida y que ha marcado tu rumbo desde entonces.

Kenshin (tono irónico): Ahora que lo dices de esa forma, no es irónico pensar que alguien que siempre infundo la imagen de ser una asesino frió y certero, que nunca dudo en el momento de eliminar a cuanto enemigo se la paraba en frente, ahora se encuentre en la lamentable situación, inundado de dudas e inmerso en las mas horrible incertidumbre por no saber lo que hacer.

Kenshin (mirada decaída): Pero era de suponerse ya que solo soy un cruel asesino que solo sabe hacer daño a los demás.

Al escuchar esto Christopher se volteo y comenzó a reírse mientras se retiraba lentamente del lugar.

Christopher (de espaldas a Kenshin): ¿Me pregunto si estarás en lo cierto?

Kenshin (volteando para verlo de forma sorpresiva): ¿Que?

Christopher: Si bienes cierto que no puedes borrar tu terrible pasado y es marca de asesino siempre te acompañara todos los días de tu vida, no veo la razón de por que tengas que sufrir las penalidades y penurias de alguien que ha decidió hacer con su vida algo mas de lo que ha sido hasta hora, una vida de lucha.

Kenshin: Pero un asesino, siempre será un asesino hasta el día de su muerte.

Christopher: Tal vez así sea, pero tu eres quien decide como deseas que viva su vida ese asesino.

Christopher: No crees que mereces algo de felicidad después de pesar por tanto dolor y tristeza, pero esta en ti y sólo en ti el proteger esa felicidad.

Tras decir eso Christopher se marcho del lugar sin decir nada mas, mientras que Kenshin permanecía en completo silencio y parado sobre el mismo sitio durante varios minutos para después encaminarse hacia un bosque cercano en donde a lo pies de un gran pino se sentó para poder meditar seriamente sobre lo acontecido y sobre lo que realmente quería hacer en el futuro.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Continuara….


	6. EL FIN DE LA TRISTEZA

**PAG 6. EL FINAL DE LA TRISTEZA******

Estudio de Christopher

May (intrigada): Entonces amor, si Kenshin se fue a meditar que hacer, que fue lo que paso con Kaoru todo este tiempo y quien fue que la secuestro.

Christopher (tono de misterio): ¿En verdad quiere saber?

May (curiosa): Si,

Christopher: Pues quien secuestro a Kaoru y le llevo lejos fue ni más ni menos que el hermano menor de la primera mujer a quien Kenshin amo intensamente.

May (sorprendida): ¿Tomoe?, eso quiere decir que ese hombre es…

Christopher: Así es Enishin Yukishirou

May: Y que paso con Kaoru mientras estuvo en manos de Enishin.

Christopher: Pues veraz May, Enishin llevo a Kaoru a un alejada isla desierta de la costa japonesa y ahí…

watch?v=msh_amDrkic

(abrazada a Christopher mientras lloraba y hablaba con tono melancólico): ¿Qué triste vida la Kenshin, e incluso su final fue trágico?

Christopher (acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de May con una mano mientras que con la otra sostiene el libro en cuestión): ¿En verdad crees eso amor? Yo no lo diría eso, si notas la última expresión en la cara de Kenshin pueden denotarse claramente un sentimientos de paz y regocijo que nunca antes había visto en otra persona.

Christopher (mirada y voz seria): En otras palabras quiero pensar que Kenshin vivió su vida como quiso y por ello término de la forma que él deseaba, al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo su querida Kaoru (acariciando el rostro de May y hablándole con voz dulce y tono gentil) y con la que compartió momentos inolvidables de inmensa felicidad como estos amor.

Christopher (mirada y tono sereno): No cabe duda Kenshin Himura tuvo una vida digna, como el gran un gran guerrero hasta el final que inspiro a muchas personas con su ejemplo, con lo que el llamo su "vida de lucha".

May (serena mientras se abraza más a Christopher y este le corresponde de igual manera): Si tienes razón.

Continuara…


	7. UNA FORMA DE EXPRESAR DE AMOR

**PAG. 7 UNA FORMA DE EXPRESAR AMOR******

Biblioteca Starligth (Estudio de Christopher)

May (sentada en una mesa leyendo algunos libros con señas de aburrimiento y cansancio por la actividad): Ay estoy muy cansada, quien diría que leer y aprender sobre las historias de vida de otras personas fuera algo tan agotador.

Christopher (también leyendo un libro pero recostado en su sillón personal): Oh vamos May, no digas eso, siempre es interesante el aprender cosas nuevas, además recuerda que aun eres un recolector de historias en formación y por ende el estudio de las historias que recopilas es una parte fundamental si uno desea mejorar y se un recolector de elite.

May (en tono de ironía): Si lo se Chris, sólo pensaba que esto no deja de ser algo tedioso, más para alguien que no está acostumbrado a esto, al menos no al grado como tu lo haces amor (mostrando una mirada de desánimo)

Christopher (preocupado): Oh amor por favor no merezco como me halagues de esa forma.

May (desanimada): Pero si es la verdad, tu eres increíble en muchos sentido, y eso hace que piense que si hiciste bien en hacerme en tu compañera para esta labor.

Christopher (caminando hacia May para abrazarla y decirle con voz tierna lo siguiente): No quiero que vuelvas a decir cosas como esas., recuerda que trabajaste muy duro para poder convertirte en recolector de historias y luchaste contra muchas dificultades para llegar a ser, a lo que eres hoy, y eso te hace una triunfadora para mí.

May (mirándolo de frente con voz triste): Lo dices en serio.

Christopher (sonriendo y mirándola de frente): Claro que lo digo en serio, no hubiera haber podido pedir una mejor pareja que tu linda.

May (levantándose para besarlo): Oh Chris.

Christopher (inclinándose para si poder besarla también): May

Y cuando estaban a punto de hacer contacto sus labios, una voz irrumpió en aquel lugar interrumpido así la romántica atmósfera que ahí se respiraba.

Voz: Eh disculpen.

May (molesta mientras todavía se encuentra abraza fervientemente a Christopher y mira con cierto recelo a persona que hablo a causa de la sorpresa y lo inoportuno que fue al aparecer en justo en el momento en el que lo hizo): Ah eres tú, que no vez que estamos algo ocupados, regresa más tarde quieres.

Christopher (volteando a ver a la persona mientras aun sostiene tiene a May en sus brazos): May por favor, ¿que sucede Sapou?

En efecto se trataba ni más ni menos que el del fiel sirviente de Christopher y May, Sapou, un sapo con características humanas, a quien Christopher ayudo hace tiempo en uno de sus viajes y que en gratitud decidió por voluntad propia en convertirse en su asistente personal que ayuda a labores del hogar y a mantener en orden la biblioteca Starligth.

Sapou: Perdonen ustedes mis jóvenes amos, no quise ser inoportuno, pero solo vine a informarles que la cena esta servida.

Christopher: Entiendo gracias Sapou, iremos enseguida.

Sapou. De nada mi señor, con permiso (haciendo un reverencia y retirándose enseguida del sitio).

May (molesta): Uh, la verdad es que no se como toleras la actitud de ese sujeto Christopher, siempre aparece cuando uno menos se lo imagina un día va darme un susto de muerte.

Christopher (riendo): Oh vamos May no digas eso, Sapou no quiso ser entrometido, solo cumple con su deber, además no puedes negar su presencia aquí es muy útil, ayudándonos con el mantenimiento de la biblioteca.

May (pensativa): Bueno en eso tiene razón, solo que no me gusto el hecho que nos interrumpió cuando estábamos ocupados en algo de sumo interés pa…ra am…bos (sonrojándose y poniéndose un poco nerviosa).

Christopher (riendo, mientras sujeta la mano con la de May): Si lo dices por eso, te aseguro que lo continuaremos en breve amor, pero por el momento vamos a comer algo, creo que ambos necesitamos un descanso después de trabajar mucho, no crees.

May (sonrojada): Eh si.

Christopher: Bueno entonces vamos.

Y tras decir esto ambos se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor de la biblioteca y tras terminar de ingerir sus alimentos.

Christopher (tono alegre): Hum todo estuvo delicioso Sapou, te felicito.

May (tono irónico mientras limpia su rostro con una servilleta): Si todo tenía un buen sabor.

Sapou (portando una bandeja en sus manos): Me alegra mucho que le haya gustado los platillos que prepare mis jóvenes amos, ahora sólo espero que tengan espacio suficiente en sus respectivos estómagos para los postres que le he preparado.

May (sorprendida): ¿Postres?

Sapou: Así es mi joven ama May, me tomo la molestia de preparar una rica variedad de pasteles (mostrando a May la bandeja con las rebanadas de pastel) de diferentes sabores, los hay de chocolate, vainilla, fresas con crema, durazno, piña y de otros sabores frutales.

May (alegre pro el deleite que le provocaba el comer alguna de estas delicias): Ah que bien se ve todo eso, creo que me comeré eh….

May (apenada al verse notar como Christopher y Sapou, observan la actitud mostrada por ella en relación al asunto de los pasteles): Eh bueno… creo que comeré una rebanada de pastel de chocolate Sapou.

Sapou (sonriendo y tono cortes): Excelente elección mi joven ama aquí tiene (sirviéndole la rebanada de pastel) y usted mi señor Christopher.

Christopher (tono cortes): Yo quisiera probar el pastel de fresas con crema mi estimado Sapou.

Sapou: Muy bien señor, aquí tiene (sirviéndole el pastel).

Christopher: Gracias.

Sapou: Mi señor, como me ordeno el otro día, me permitió recordarle su compromiso que tiene esta noche.

Christopher (serio mientras recuerda dicho hecho): Eh cierto, gracias mi buen amigo, por poco lo olvido.

Christopher (volteando a ver a May quien come felizmente su pastel): May, una vez que acabemos de cenar, pienso llevarte de paseo a un lugar que de seguro te encantara amor.

May (sorprendida): Eh, ¿has dicho Chris?, ¿a donde iremos?

Christopher (riendo y hablando metafóricamente): A un lugar muy especial ya lo veraz.

De pronto en el cielo nocturno de un mundo diferente, se habré una estela de luz brillante a manera de puerta de la cual emergen las figuras de Christopher y May, quienes se encuentran flotando en el cielo nocturno de aquel mundo nuevo al que han arribado, para después dirigirse volando directamente a lugar que Christopher quería mostrar a May.

Al llegar al sitio indicado la primera reacción de May al ver aquel lugar extraño y nuevo para ella, fue.

May (sorprendida): Y esto, que hace todas esas personas reunidas aquí (dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo para observar a un cúmulo de personas reunidas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un escenario destinado para algún evento que se iba realizar en breve en ese lugar).

May (intrigada): A que hemos venido aquí exactamente chips, no entiendo pensé que iríamos a recolectar alguna historia de vida en este mundo.

Christopher (acercándose a ella para tomarla gentilmente de una de sus manos): Y de hecho eso hemos venido May, pero no veo por que no podamos disfrutar del espectáculo que va suceder aquí en unos minutos.

May (curiosa): ¿Espectáculo?, y que clase de espectáculo es ese amor.

Christopher: Es cierto, en tu mundo natal, no tenían nada que fuera parecido a esto, por lo que estos es completamente nuevo para ti, ¿cierto May?

May: Si.

Christopher (sonriendo): Bueno entonces esta será una buena oportunidad para que conozcan el ambiente que se vive en un festival de música tan importante como este.

May (curiosa): ¿Festival de música?, esto es lo que se celebra aquí.

Christopher: Así es amor, pero ven vamos a un lugar mas cercano para ver, ya que las personas de quienes vamos a recolectar su historias están por aquí cerca.

May (intrigada): ¿En serio?

Christopher (sonriendo y llevando a May de la mano hacia lo que parecía ser la estructura metálica de una de las torres donde se encontraba las bocinas para el sonido ambiente del escenario del festival musical.

May (echando un vistazo a todo el lugar): Uhm dudo que con toda esta gente aquí, nos será muy difícil poder localizar rápidamente a las personas de quien recolectaremos la historia, ¿no crees Chris?

Christopher (cruzado de manos y miara expectante): Paciencia May, ellos se darán a conocer de entre toda esta multitud cuando sea el momento oportuno.

May: En verdad, vaya tengo curiosidad por saber que tipo de personas serán.

Christopher: Tal vez te sorprendas un poco amor, ya que ambos sostiene un relación poco usual, nos obstante sus sentimientos son de lo más sinceros y puros que puedas imaginar, lo que va acontecer aquí lo reafirmara si duda alguna ya que es algo que ambos sienten desde el fondo de sus corazones

May (curiosa): ¿En serio entonces eso quiere decir que?…

Christopher (exclamando súbitamente): Mira May esta comenzado.

May (dirigiendo la mirada hacia lo que acontecía en el escenario): Eh.

watch?v=jxO3Vqm8aNs

May (intrigada): No me digas que esos 2 sujetos son, a quienes te refieras Chris

Christopher (riendo): Así es, y ahora su historia ya forma parte de nuestra colección personal (terminando de hacer unas inscripciones en el libro correspondiente a la historia recién recopilada)

Christopher: Bueno amor, hemos terminado, nos vamos (extendiéndole la mano en señal de amabilidad)

May (sorprendida): Eh si por supuesto (dándole la mano a Chris quien la sujeta con dulzura)

Y mientras se retiraban del lugar, una sorprendida May quien no acaba de dar parte a lo que acaba de presenciar en breve se repetía una y otra vez en su mente lo siguiente

May (pensando internamente): ¿Será posible trasmitir sentimientos tan profundos e intensos como el amor y cariño a otra persona, por medio de algo tan banal como una canción?

Y esta incógnita seguía y seguía rodeando su pensamiento los cuales tratando de encontrar una posible respuesta, la cual no llegaría sino hasta un tiempo después….

Continuara…


	8. EL PODER DE LA CANCION

**PAG 8. DESCUBRIENDO EL PODER DE LA CANCIÓN******

Terraza de la biblioteca de Starligth

May (sentada sobre la baranda de la terraza y mostrando una mirada pensativa y a la vez un semblante de preocupación): Uhm vaya, aun no comprendo bien como las personas pueden valerse de algún tan común como una canción para expresar sus sentimientos por alguien (recordando sobre lo que vivió la vez pasada en aquel concierto musical)

May (incertidumbre): Ah no cabe duda que como bien dice Chris, el corazón humano es una telaraña de enigmas e incertidumbres, pero también (cambiando el semblante de su rostro a una mirada tierna y sonrojándose un poco al ver en su mente la cara de su querido Chris), pero también (llevándose ambas manos a su corazón) un universo de maravillosas emociones que dan sentido a nuestra existencia.

En ese momento alguien arriba al sitio.

May (levantando la mirada para ver al individuo): Ah eres tu Sapou, ¿que deseas?

Sapou (tono cortes): Discúlpeme ama, solo venia ver si no requiere alguno de mis servicios antes de que me disponga a preparar la cena.

May (voz indiferente): No, necesito nada gracias

Sapou (voz cordial y cortes): Muy bien ama, entonces me retiro a mis deberes, con su permiso

De pronto el rostro de May palidece en razón de recordar algo que le inquietaba.

May: Espera Sapou, dime tu sabes a donde ha ido Chris, esta mañana no estaba en su alcoba cuando desperté.

Sapou: El amo Christopher, salio desde mi temprano dijo que tenía que hacer algunas labores pero prometió que estaría antes de la hora de cenar.

May (desanimada): Ya veo de seguro se fue a recolectar otra historia el sólo, últimamente a estado saliendo muy seguido a hacer su labor, me pregunto si pensara (mirada de preocupación) que no pudo luego ayudarlo con esa labor que es tan ardua.

Sapou: La verdad desconozco los motivos de joven amo, pero no creo que se deba a eso mi ama May, quizás lo hace para poder estar libre antes el día de su cumpleaños.

May (sorprendida): Cumpleaños, que acaso ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Chris.

Sapou: Así es mi señora yo cálculo que será dentro de un par semanas en tiempo humano.

May (recordando): Es verdad, con todo lo que pasado últimamente no había olvidado por completo de esa fecha tan importante, ay no que voy a ser (preocupada), que puedo darle como presente de cumpleaños.

Sapou: Disculpe mi joven ama, yo tengo el gusto de conocer a mi amo, un poco mas de tiempo que usted, y se que es un hombre de gustos sencillos, y cualquier cosa que usted le de le agradara sin duda alguna.

May: Lo dices en serio Sapou.

Sapou (sonriendo): Así es mi joven ama.

May (sonriendo): Entiendo y gracias por todo (encaminándose rápidamente hacia otro lugar de la biblioteca).

Sapou (intrigado): ¿A donde va ahora mi joven ama?

May: A buscar el mejor regalo para mi querido Chris, Sapou si pregunta por mi dile que salio un momento que no tardare.

Sapou: Pero mi ama yo….. (viendo a May alejándose por completo de lugar).

Sapou (preocupado): Solo espero no haber metido las ancas de rana esta vez con mis comentarios cruag cruag.

Mientras tanto May entraba a la biblioteca para después tomar uno de los cientos de libros que había en las diferentes repisas y abrirlo apresuradamente y realizar el conjuro habitual para abrir la puerta dimensional que la transportaría hacia aquel extraño mundo.

May (decidida y diciéndose para si misma): Bien vamos (entrando a la puerta dimensional).

Tras cruzarla May arribo a una ciudad parecida a la actual ciudad de Tokio

May: Veré si en este mundo puedo encontrar algo que le guste a Chris, pero antes será mejor cambiar un poco mi vestimenta para así no llamar mucho la atención entre los residente de este mundo.

Y tras realizar un leve chasquido con los dedos de sus manos, la ropa de May cambio radicalmente y ahora luciendo un hermoso combinado de jeans con un blusa estampada calor naranja, algo habitual entre las jóvenes de ese mundo.

May (viendo su reflejo en el vidrio de una ventana cercana). Bien con esta atuendo pasare desapercibida, y ahora a buscar en lo que las jóvenes de este lugar tiendas departamentales (encaminándose de lleno hacia uno de esos lugares)

Después de unas horas y tras haber recorrido cada una de las diferentes tiendas encontramos a una May desanimada sentada en una banca de un parque público.

May (suspirando): Vaya nunca pensé que elegir el regalo apropiado de cumpleaños para alguien fuera una tarea tan difícil.

May (levantando la mirada para observar como comenzaba el atardecer en el horizonte): Ah, perdido mucho tiempo y aun no he encontrado nada bueno que regalarle a Chris.

May: Bueno, creo que lo intentare mañana en otro mundo, a ver si tengo mejor suerte.

Y de pronto May pudo apreciar a alo lejos una escena muy peculiar que le llamo la atención.

May (curiosa al mirar hacia un lugar en específico): Eh que paso ahí, son niños, que entran a esa escuela, vaya si que es raro a estas horas se supone que ya no debería haber clases y por qué 3 de ellos llevan puesto esas extrañas ropas, esto sin duda es muy extraño.

May (intrigada): Iré a ver qué sucede en ese lugar.

Y así May siguió sigilosamente a los 4 niños hacia el interior de aquella gran escuela y a una distancia prudente observo minuciosamente cada unas de las acciones que estos chicos realizaban.

May (ocultándose detrás de uno de los depósitos de agua que había en la azote de uno de los edificios de colegio): Hum, me pregunto por que estos chicos habrán venido a un lugar como este, que estarán planeando hacer.

May (mirando mas detenidamente a los muchachos): Eh, que eso que esta a lado de ellos, parece ser una especie de ser volador, que extraño no había visto anda igual en cualquier otra persona de este mundo, y lo que es mas extraño es que puedo sentir que ese pequeño ser guarda una fuerza extraordinaria, eso debido al aura mágica que lo envuelve.

May (intrigada): Me pregunto que tipo de personas serán.

Y donde pronto una de las niñas que iba en grupo camino unos pasos al frente del grupo y comenzó a …

watch?v=WLmeD8jn3XI

May (sorprendida y diciéndose para si misma): Whoa así que de eso se trataba nunca me imagine que en este mundo existieran personas con esas habilidades tan increíbles, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el canto de esa niña, no cabe duda que tiene una voz hermosa y esa melodía que interpreto transmitía una sensación de alegría y bienestar que no se… (viendo a su mente una idea).

May (entusiasmada): Ya se, esa es la solución, una canción, le regalare a Christopher, una canción interpretada por mi misma.

Continuara…


	9. EL SECRETO DE UNA BUENA CANCION

**PAG. 9 EL SECRETO DE UNA BUENA CANCIÓN******

Terraza de la biblioteca de Starligth

May (sentada sobre la baranda de la terraza y mostrando una mirada pensativa y a la vez un semblante de preocupación tras meditar sobre su experiencia pasada en aquel extraño mundo que visito y diciéndose para si misma lo siguiente): Uhm vaya, a pesar de que me dije a misma que interpretaría una canción como regalo de cumpleaños para Chris, ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, yo no nunca he cantando antes en vida, por eso no si podré hacerlo de la mejor manera, ah no se que hacer tal vez debería pensar en retractarme en mi palabra y pensar en otra cosa que regalarle a Chris.

Y como de rayo viene a su mente un recuerdo vivido con Chirs hace tiempo en el que le expresaba a ella las siguientes palabras.

Chirs (sonriendo y con ton gentil): Una promesa es algo que siempre las personas deben de cumplir por que eso es lo que da valor a las relaciones que se dan entre ellos.

May (recapacitando sobre lo ultimo que dijo): Pero que estoy pensando, vamos May (diciéndose para si misma), no vas a darte por vencida sin haberlo intentando antes, ahora piensa detenidamente debe haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudarme con este problema.

Y de pronto también de forma pro de más inmediata, vino a su mente el recuerdo de aquella chica cantando en el tejado de al escuela.

May (pensativa): Ahora que lo recuerdo esa chica tenia una linda voz y cantaba muy bien, eso quiere decir que ella tiene mucha experiencia en eso del canto, tal vez si voz de nuevo allá y me pongo en contacto con ella, podría darme algunos buenos consejos de cómo cantar bien.

May (entusiasmada): Si eso haré, iré verla, pero antes debo saber bien de quien se trato, no quiero provocar algún incidente grave que pudiera poner en evidencia mi labor como recolectora de historias, pues bien manos a la obra.

Y tras decir eso May si dirigió de prisa a los archivos de la biblioteca Starligth y saco el libro correspondiente al mundo que había visitado en aquella ocasión, con la firma intención de aprender lo mas posible sobre ese sitio, las personas que en el habitaban y en especial sobre aquella chica, antes de regresar allí.

May (con el libro abierto de par a par y leyéndolo minuciosamente): Así que esa niña se llama Tomoyo Daodouji, edad 11 años y asiste a la escuela Primaria Tomoeda, y es la gran amiga de la recolectora de la cartas mágicas Clow, Sakura Kinomoto.

May (intrigada): ¿Clow? me pregunto si será el nombre de mismo hechicero que tanto e escuchado nombrar a mi Chris durante sus aventuras cuando era mas joven, pero bueno eso no es importante ahora, lo importante es que ya se todo lo que necesito saber y en donde poder encontrar a esa niña Tomoyo, no cabe duda que mi amor ha hecho un gran trabajo como recolector al tener esta impresionante colección de libros, con información tan detallada de los diferentes mundos que a visitado (levantando la mirada para ver los anaqueles y estándares repletos de libros y cuyos pasillos de la biblioteca no parecen tener fin)

May (optimista): Bueno ahora si puedo ir a ese mundo a pedirle ayuda a Tomoyo en relación a este asunto de la canción, que bien que Chris esta en una misión de recolección, así no notara mi ausencia.

Y una vez dicho esto May emprendió el viaje hacia aquel extraño mundo

Ciudad de Tokio, escuela primaria Tomoeda (horas de la tarde)

Sakura (caminado acompañada de Tomoyo hacia la puerta de la salida de la escuela): Y dime Tomoyo ¿que piensas hacer en resto de la tarde?

Tomoyo (tono amable y voz dulce): Pues veraz Sakura pensaba pasar por la biblioteca par haber si ya llegaron los nuevos libros de modas de esta temporada.

Sakura (curiosa): Libros de modas, que piensas diseñar algún nuevo atuendo.

Tomoyo (mirada embelezada mostrando sus bellos y grandes ojos que destellas como estrellas): Por supuesto y es que espero con ellos encontrar ideas que mi inspiren a crear nuevos y fabulosos vestuarios para mi querida amiga Sakura que lucha fervientemente por cumplir con su labor como card captor.

Sakura (escurriéndole un gota de sudor por la cabeza): Je je, pues gracias Tomoyo.

Tomoyo (tomando a Sakura por ambas manos en señal de su admiración por ella): Ni que lo digas, para es un verdadero placer hacerlo.

Sakura: Bueno tengo que irme a casa, hoy debo preparar la cena para mi hermano, mi papa, nos vemos mañana Tomoyo, cuídate.

Tomoyo (sonriendo mientras despide a su amiga con la mano): Hasta mañana Sakura, salúdame a Kero de mi parte.

Sakura (sonriendo y despidiéndose a lo lejos de su amiga también con la mano): Si.

Y cuando finalmente la joven comenzaba a emprender su camino hacia la biblioteca, cuando de la nada, May salio a su paso.

May (tímida): Disculpa ¿tú eres Tomoyo Daodoji?

Tomoyo (algo sorprendida): Ah si, es correcto ese es mi nombre, puede servirte en algo.

May (nerviosa): Pues veraz, la verdad es que necesito de tu ayuda para un asunto muy importante para mi, por eso te pido de favor que me escuches primero.

Tomoyo sorprendida por la repentina petición de aquella extraña joven en lugar de sentirse intimida, solo asentó la cabeza y con su tradicional tono gentil de voz, respondió.

Tomoyo: Esta bien charlemos un poco.

May (agradecida): Si muchas gracias.

Tiempo después en un parque cercano y tras varios minutos de intensa charla May le explico todo al asunto a Tomoyo, claro esta guardando el secreto de su verdadera identidad como recolectoras de historias para evitar causar sospechas en la chica quien entendió a la perfección el relato que May le había contada.

Tomoyo: Ya veo, así que quieres saber cual es el secreto para que uno pueda cantar excelentemente.

May (asentando la cabeza en señal de afirmación): Así es, se que me prometí a mi misma que lo haría pero la verdad es que me han surgido muchas duda si en verdad podré hacerlo bien, por eso pensé que si hablaba con alguien que cante maravillosamente como tu lo haces, podría darme algún consejo que pudiera ayudarme y esa es la razón de por la que viene hoy a verte Daudoji-san.

Tomoyo: Entiendo y la verdad me halaga que me hayas considerado para brindarte ayuda, pero no se si sirva de algo lo que pudiera decirte.

May (desanimada): Ya veo.

Tomoyo voz dulce y tono amable): Pero de todas formas lo haré con mucho gusto ya que lo pides May-chan.

May (cambiando su semblante a uno mucho mas alegre y jovial): En serio Daodoji- san, lo harás.

Tomoyo (sonriéndole): Claro y no sólo eso, sino que también te ayudara a que tu interpretación sea la mas bella que hayas escuchado antes, para que así te sientas igual de orgullosa que el chico a quien se la dediques.

May (sorprendida y sonrojada): ¿Chico?, Daodoji-san como sabias que planea cantar una canción para un chico.

Tomoyo (sonriendo): Puedo darme cuenta de inmediato al ver tu rostro May-chan,

May (intrigada): ¿Mi rostro?

Tomoyo: Cuando me relatabas tu historias, pude notar en tu mirada un profundo sentimiento de cariño que solo pueden sentir alguien cuando tienen a esa persona especial en su vida a su lado.

May (sorprendida): ¿En serio?  
Tomoyo: En serio y eso es algo muy importante si uno en verdad quiere aprender a cantar con el corazón.

May (infiere curiosa): ¿Cantar con mi corazón, dices?

Tomoyo: Así es, para la persona más importante en tu vida.

May (repitiendo eso último y mostrando una mirada tierna al recordar el gentil rostro de Chris se viene a su mente en ese momento): Para la persona más importante en mi vida, si es por él que lo hago.

Tomoyo (sonriendo y emocionada): Entonces que esperamos, pongamos a trabajar que hay mucho por hacer.

May (feliz y también emocionada): Si y gracias por su ayuda Daodoji-san.

Tomoyo: No tienes por que ser tan formal May-chan, sólo llámame Tomoyo.

May (algo apenada): Muy bien y gracias de nuevo Tomoyo-chan (extendiéndole la mano en señal de agradecimiento y cordialidad).

Tomoyo (voz alegre y sonriendo al mismo tiempo que estrecha su mano para así regresar el saludo): De nada amiga.

Continuara…


	10. CARIÑO SIN PALABRAS

**PAGINA 10: CARIÑO SIN PALABRAS**

Biblioteca Starligth

Christopher quien se encontraba caminando se topa con su file sirviente Sapou en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca, quien la verlo no puede evitar preguntarle lo siguiente:

Sapou (haciendo un leve reverencia y con tono servicial: Oh mi joven señor, ya ha regresado, como estuvo su viaje de trabajo.

Christopher (tono amable): Muy bien Sapou, muy productiva diría yo, ya tengo una nueva historia bastante interesante (mostrando a su sirviente el libro con la nueva historia recopilada) y pensaba mostrársela enseguida a May, así que me dirijo ahora a su habitación.

Sapou: Ya veo señor, pero es una pena, la señorita May no se encuentra en estos momentos en su alcoba.

Christopher (extrañado): No esta, y ¿adonde fue?, ¿tu lo sabes Sapou?

Sapou: No lo se con exactitud señor, solo me dijo que regresaría pronto ya que tenia algo que atender de forma urgente.

Christopher: Ya veo, entonces infórmame cuando regrese de favor, mientras tanto estaré en mi estudio.

Sapou: Así lo haré mi señor.

Christopher (emprendiendo su camino hacia su estudio mientras meditaba profundamente): ¿Algo que hacer? ¿me pregunto que será? bueno no importa lo que sea (sonriendo) confió que le este yendo bien a mi adorable princesita en lo que sea que este haciendo ahora.

Mientras tanto en salón Canto de la escuela primaria de Tomoeda por la tarde.

May (agudizando el tono de su voz): DO…RE…MI…FA…SOL…LA…S cough (tosiendo).

May (algo sofocada): Rayos otra vez me falto aire en la entonación de mi voz.

Tomoyo: No debes sentirte mal May-chan, apenas llevas un día practicando tu canto en natural que al principio te cueste algo de trabajo.

May: Si lo se Tomoyo-chan, pero es que (lamentándose por el fallo cometido)

Tomoyo: Recuerda que si quieres a prender a cantar bien, el darle tono apropiado a tu voz, es algo muy importante para lograrlo, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es practicarlo hasta que lo domines completamente, así que no te des por vencida amiga.

May (sorprendida por las palabras de Tomoyo): Tomoyo-chan.  
Tomoyo (sonriendo y voz amable): Sabes una cosa, yo al principio tampoco era muy buena con esto del canto, pero nunca me di por vencida y sabes por que.

May (sorprendida): ¿Por que Tomoyo-chan?

Tomoyo: Por que desea con todo mi corazón que las personas a quienes quiero, pudieran escucharme.

May: Todas las personas a quienes quieres.

Tomoyo: Así es, mientras quieras hacer algo por alguien, siempre encontraras una y otra forma para expresarle tus sentimientos a esa persona especial, ya que para expresarle tu amor a alguien existen muchas maneras de poder hacerlo.

May (atónita): Ya veo, ahora entiendo lo que quiso decirme Chris en aquella ocasión.

FLASHBACK

Hace tiempo en algún lugar distante

May (sentada sobre una viga en lo más alto de una extraña construcción de metal): ¿Podrías decirme a que hemos venido tan de noche a este lugar tan distante y extraño, Chris?

Al ver que Chris, (quien permanecía de pie inmóvil sobre esa misma viga) no respondía a su pregunta, la curiosidad de May se incremento.

May: Ah ya se, (sonrojándose), vinimos a que este apartado lugar para que tuviéramos un cita a la luz de la luna, verdad amor, ah dime que estoy en los cierto, por favor (llevándose las manos a su rostro sonrojado en señal de pena)

Entonces Christopher le respondió.

Christopher (riendo y con voz gentil): Lo siento querida, pero no es lo que te imaginas exactamente, estamos aquí por cuestiones de trabajo.

May (algo decepcionada): Ah ya veo, es una lastima y yo que pensé que podríamos pasar un buen tiempo juntos.

Christopher: Descuida te prometo que pronto tomaremos unas buenas vacaciones, e iremos a donde tú quieras.

May (emocionada mientras se abraza al brazo de su amado): Lo dices en serio.

Christopher (asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de afirmación): Si, así es.

May (alegre): Viva, que feliz me siento a ahora.

Christopher (riendo y con tono irónico): Pues aun es muy pronto para alegrarse amor, lo mejor de la noches esta por suceder justo ahora.

May (intrigada): Eh ¿que quieres decir con eso Chris?, pues ¿que es lo que va suceder?

Christopher: Por favor May, dirige tu mirada hacia aquel sitio de ahí (apuntando con su mano hacia lo que parece ser un enorme jardín de flores elevando sobre un plataforma suspendida en el aire).

May: Ahí.

Christopher (riendo). Así es, y observa detenidamente lo que va suceder a continuación amor.

May (curiosa): Pues ¿que es exactamente lo que quieres que vea amor?

Christopher: ¿Una declaración de amor?

May (sorprendida al mismo tiempo que sonrojada): ¿Una declaración de amor dijiste?

Christopher (voz amable y tono gentil): Si, y mira ya está sucediendo justo ahora.

May (mirando con detenimiento aquel lugar): Eh.

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=72e0s4pxDG0

Christopher (voz sarcástica): ¿Pudiste notarlo May?

May (intrigada): ¿A qué te refieres Chris?, yo no vi en ningún momento que alguna de esas 2 chicas se declarara sus abiertamente sus sentimientos la una hacia la otra.

Christopher: Eso es mi adorada princesa, porque en cuestiones de amor, a veces las palabras no son necesarias.

May (sorprendida): Que dices.

Christopher: Lo que quiero decir May, es que no se necesitan palabras para expresar tu sentir a un persona, a veces solo se requiere un gesto, un detalle o un aacción en específico para demostrarle lo mucho que puedes querer a un persona, para que este capté tus sentimientos a la perfección.

Christopher: Recuerda querida que el amor tienes mucha formar de expresarse y sólo tu corazón es el que determina cual es la más apropiada para ello.

May (maravillada ante las palabras de Christopher): ¿Chris?

TERMINA FLASHBACK

Volviendo al tiempo actual en la escuela de Tomoeda.

May (meditando profundamente para si misma): Y esta es la manera que yo he elegido para hacerlo.

May (decidida y motivada): Tomoyo-chan, no me rendiré, seguiré practicando mi canto.

Tomoyo (sonriendo y voz alegre): Así se habla May-chan, intentémoslo una vez más.

May (feliz): Si.

Continuara…


	11. CUANDO INICIA EL BAILE UN AMOR NACE

**PAG 11. CUANDO INICIA EL BAILE UN AMOR NACE**

watch?v=Y6wemFbHGkg

Entre tanto en la colina más alta de la ciudad un sereno Christopher contempla como el barco que lleva a Nadja a sus amigos se aleja cada vez más del puerto con rumbo a Francia.

Christopher (tono elocuente): Siempre es hermoso ver cuando un amor, nace, es algo tan esplendido tal como el dulce florecer de una linda flor con los primeros rayos del sol de primavera.

Christopher (levantando su mirada al cielo y diciendo con cierta ironía al sentir la ausencia de alguien muy importante para el): No piensas lo mismo May.

Christopher (diciéndose para si mismo): Buena suerte Nadja Applefield en aquello a lo que tu misma has llamada, tu camino hacia el mañana.

Mientras en la escuela primaria de Tomoeda.

May (cansada): DO…RE…MI…FA…SOL…LA…SI.

May (sorprendida): Lo…logre.

May (feliz): Si lo logre pude recitarlo sin problemas, al fin pude lograrlo si.

Tomoyo (aplaudiendo con sus manos en señal de felicitaciones): Felicidades May-chan sabía que lo lograrías.

May (contenta): Muchas gracias Tomoyo-chan, todo esto se debió a tus sabios consejos, no sabes como te lo agradezco amiga.

Tomoyo (sonriendo dulcemente): No, todo esto es fruto de tu propio esfuerzo y dedicación, ahora estoy segura que esta lista par dar el siguiente paso.

May (intrigada): Y ¿cual es ese paso?

Tomoyo: El practicar con una canción real y para eso toma esto amiga (sacando unas partituras con la letra escrita de una canción) la escribe para ti, espero que sea de tu agrado.

May (sorprendida): Tomoyo-chan.

May (con lagrimas en su ojos mientras toma con su mano aquellos papeles): Gra…cias.

Continuara…


	12. PARA QUE SIRVE UNA CANCIÓN PARTE 1

2do. Opening-Synchronicity – Sincronización

Con pantalla oscura una gota cae sobre la superficie de agua creando ondas que se expanden. Después el pie de una chica que flota sobre el aire, toca la superficie del agua con su dedo y este produce más ondas.  
Kono nukumori wa doko e yuku no  
Toda aquella calidez ¿Donde se quedara?

De repente el espacio se ilumina y revela un hermoso lago de agua cristalina en medio de un hermoso claro de bosque. La chica que resulta ser May, que se muestra así misma flotando sobre la superficie de aquel lago, vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco, mientras levanta las manos al cielo en posición al sol que brilla radiantemente sobre ella.  
Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no  
Puede Cada Amanecer Se pierda una vez más.

Un par de alas blancas relucientes emergen de su espalda y ella se agacha un poco para impulsarse y levantar el vuelo por los aires. Ya en aire empieza el recorrer los diferentes recodos de bosque apreciando la majestuosa y hermosa vegetación que circunda el sitio.  
Mune no kodou o awaseta naraba  
Se pierda una vez más. Si el latir del corazón

Mientras se eleva más y más por el cielo hasta llegar hasta las mismas nubes las cuales atraviesa sin problemas, mientras su rostro muestra una linda sonrisa. Sus alas brillan intensamente con los rayos de sol mientras una lluvia de hermosas plumas blancas cae hacia el suelo.  
Onaji fukami e orite yukeru n  
Es uno para los dos. Lograremos soportar

Las cuales son apreciados con cierta sorpresa por los diferentes animales del bosque (osos, venados, ardillas, conejos etc.)  
Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo  
Las Caidas y el dolor

May continúa volando por los cielos hasta salir de las nubes y ver a lo lejos un enorme castillo, rodeado de inmensos parajes verdes y un hermoso lago.  
Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo  
Siempre iré siempre iré donde quiera que estés

May comienza a descender y explorar algunos de los recodos del castillo desde el exterior, mientras sus alas siguen soltando hermosas plumas tan blancas como la nieve.  
Kurayami no naka ni futari de tadayoinagara  
Sin pensar ni importar la distancia que mi alma tenga que vagar

La recorrer la parte intermedia de enorme castillo, May ve a Sapou alistando todo para tomar una merienda al aire libre.  
Mujaki na kotori no you ni tsubasa o yosete ita

Este al verla pasar por ahí, se sorprende de manera agradable y levanta su mano para enviarle un cordial saludo.  
Sabishii toki ni wa egao ni kakureru kimi wa  
Aun sin ver en la oscuridad lo que sentimos es lo que nos guiara

Ella responde el saludo con otro mientras su rostro muestra una calida sonrisa mientras continua su vuelo, el cual asciende hasta la parte más alta de castillo.  
Tokenai koori no yaiba  
Como las aves siempre buscan volar abrimos nuestras alas en paz

Al pasar por la cima de la torre más alta May observa a Christopher de pie sobre esta, vistiendo de negro y cubierto por una capa oscura, mientras su mirada refleja una sonrisa llena de confianza.  
Kono mune o sarashite  
Aun en medio de este dolor esa sonrisa tuya sobrevivió

Al verlo May comienza a descender lentamente, mientras extiende su delicada mano, al mismo tiempo que Christopher hace lo propio y ambas manos buscan sujetarse entre si.  
Dakishimeru  
Atreveso mi pecho para dejar tan descubierto que yo en verdad

Ambos manos finalmente se tocan entre si y May finalmente desciende al suelo para después abrazar fervientemente a Christopher quien la envuelve entre sus brazos.  
Soba ni iru  
Te quiero abrazar

Mientras la lluvia de plumas Christopher y May continúan abrazados tiernamente aquel lugar, la mismo tiempo que ambos sonrien.  
Zutto  
Por Siempre

Aparece el titulo de la historias; RECOLECTORES DE HISTORIAS

**PAG 12. ¿PARA QUE SIRVE UNA CANCIÓN? Parte 1******

Pasillos de la biblioteca Starligth

Sapou se encaminaba hacia la terraza de la biblioteca cuando en uno de los pasillos diviso a su joven ama May, quien recorría ese mismo pasillo en dirección opuesta hacia donde él se dirigía.

En encontrarse a una distancia cercana Sapou expreso lo siguiente.

Sapou (tono cortes): Oh veo que ya regreso mi joven ama May, que gusto me da, digame ¿todo bien en su salida?

May: Si todo bien Sapou.

En ese momento May se percata de algo curioso en Sapou.

May: Sapou dime, a donde llevas esa charola con la tetera y las tazas.

Sapou: Ah es cierto 1000 perdones de joven ama, lo que pasa es que me disponía llevarle su te preferido al amo Christopher, ya sabe cuanto le encanta el te de manzanilla.

May: Ah ya veo (viniéndole una idea de repente que la hace emocionarse)

May: Sapou, despreocúpate yo misma me encargare de llevarle el te a Chris, tu ve a descansar, de seguro has tenido un día también bastante agotador.

Sapou: Pero mi ama, no me gustaría que usted se molestara, yo puedo hacerlo.

May (feliz): No descuida no es ninguna molestia, (tomando la charola entre sus manos), anda ve a descansar que yo le llevare esto a Chris.

Sapou: Muy bien mi joven ama, lo dejo en sus manos, con su permiso me retiro.

Y una vez que Sapou se retiro del lugar May comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde un pensativo Christopher aguardaba sentado en una cómoda silla, mientras leía con gran afán un libro a plena luz de luna

Al verlo tan concentrado en su lectura May camino hacia él, despacio para evitar molestarlo, pero cuando se encontró a una modesta distancia, Christopher no pudo evitar desviar sus atención por un momento de lo que esta leyendo con gran interés para dirigirse a su amada de la siguiente manera.

Christopher (sorprendido pero a la vez contento): Ah May, eres tú, regresaste.

May (sonriendo y con tono feliz): Así es Chris, acabo de regresar hace un momento y me encontré a Sapou en el pasillo, le pedí de favor que me dejara encargarme de llevarte el te que le pediste y aquí lo tienes ya. (poniendo la charola sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la terraza)

Christopher (sonriendo mientras ve a May sirviéndole el te): Te lo agradezco mucho cariño, ven siente tomémoslo junto ¿te parece?

May (feliz): Si.

Christopher (tras beber un sorbo del te): Uh, delicioso, no cabe duda que el te de manzanilla es el mejor, relajante y muy sabroso como ningún otro, la perfecta bebida después de una ajetreado día, ¿no lo crees May?

May (tras beber del mismo te): Si es verdad, esta delicioso y me relaja bastante.

Christopher: Que bien y bueno ya que toque, el tema, ¿como estuvo tu día May?

May (comenzando a ponerse nerviosa): ¿Mi día?

Christopher: Así es, Sapou me dijo que habías salido, y por eso quería saber como te había ido.

May (nerviosa y tono divagador): Así claro, pues mi día estuvo, pues veraz estuvo bien (y dando otro sorbo a su taza de te)

Christopher (curioso): ¿Bien sólo así?

May (más nerviosa): Si solo estuvo bien, no hice nada interesante ni nada por que debas preocuparte deberás.

Christopher (sereno): Entiendo, bien amor si tú dices, entonces es cierto.

May (aliviada): Así es el día de hoy no hice nada especial, créenme.

Christopher (tomándole tiernamente la mano a May): Descuida cielo, te creo.

May (tomando también de la mano a Christopher): Gracias mi amor.

Pasado un tiempo, Christopher se encontraba dedicado de lleno en su lectura mientras May solo se limitaba a obsérvalo minuciosamente, la ansiedad por querer preguntarle de sumo interés para ella, no dejaba de agobiar su mente al no poder encontrar todavía las palabras ni la forma adecuada para hacerlo, lo que hacia que su nerviosismo crecieran más y más.

Hasta que Christopher, tras percatarse de la condición mostrada por May, le dijo primero lo siguiente.

Christopher: Por el extraño comportamiento que muestras, creo que hay algo que quieres preguntarme ¿cierto querida?

May (sorprendida): Eh, ¿por que dices?

Christopher (sonriendo): Por favor May te conozco de hace años y se perfectamente cuando algo te preocupa o te incomoda, a delante dime que es lo que te sucede, ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea amor, soy todo oídos.

May: Bueno veraz Chris, he estado pensado en algo desde que fuimos aquel concierto, y quisiera saber tu opinión.

Christopher (sonriendo y voz amable): Así que es eso, pues adelante cielo dime con gusto te responderé al cualquier pregunta que tu me hagas.

May (sorprendida): En serio.

Christopher (sonriendo y voz gentil): Por supuesto.

May (alegre): Gracias amor, pues veraz quisiera preguntarte que opinas del hecho de que hay personas que puedan expresar sus sentimientos a otros de formas tan poco habituales, pero a la vez tan maravillosas, como lo es mediante una canción.

Christopher (sereno y tono de seguridad): Pues pienso que es una de las habilidades más hermosas que puede tener el ser humano para expresar sus emociones a sus semejantes, y una canción es una forma ideal para hacerlo, ya que con ella, no solo se puede expresar sentimientos tan bellos como el amor, May, sino también es capaz sentimientos de felicidad, armonía, hermandad, compañerismos entre otras emociones.

May (sorprendida): Vaya nunca lo pensé de esa forma.

Christopher: Así es, y sabes con eso que dijiste hizo que viniera a mi memoria un pasaje de una historia que recopile de los tiempos de cuando empecé como recolector de historias, en el que precisamente evidencia todo esto que te he dicho.

May (curiosa): ¿En serio?

Christopher: Si, ¿te gustaría escucharla amor?

May (feliz): Por supuesto que si Chris.

Christopher (contento: Bien te contare, esto sucedió en vísperas de la noche de Navidad, es una ciudad ubicada en el centro de una isla en que el 12 hermanas menores se disponían a darle el que tal vez seria el mejor regalo a su bien amado hermano mayor…

COMIENZA FLASHBACK

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=NIxUlrp7Mns

Christopher (tras observar todo lo sucedido desde el techo de una de las bodegas):  
Oh, sin duda eres muy afortunado Wataru.

TERMINA FLASHBACK

Terraza de la biblioteca Starligth

May (emocionada): Vaya que hermosa historia Chris.

Christopher: Si que lo es May, eso demuestra el gran poder que tiene una canción y para lo cual puede servir.

Continuara…

2do Ending- Hajimari no kaze

Dentro de un fondo negro comienza a caer de cielo una incesante lluvia de plumas blancas, mientras una par de manos femeninas aparecen y una pluma cae en medio de ellas para después desaparecer y luego volver a parecer pero esta vez sobre la palma de una mano masculina.  
Hajimari no kaze you toodoke messji  
Viento naciente, lleva mi mensaje

Posteriormente en el mismo fondo oscuro aparecen las manos extendidas tanto de Christopher y May que se miran mutuamente enamorados.  
Tisú demo anata wo shinjite izu kara  
Por que siempre he creído en ti

El ambiente se aclara y cambia al interior de biblioteca Starligth, en el que se observa a Christopher caminando por uno de los pasillos mientras ve como los rayos del sol se reflejan sobre una de las enormes ventanas multicolor del lugar, creando así un fantástico espectáculo de luces de colores el cual observa maravillado.  
Ano toki yume ni mite ita sekai ni ttate izu noni  
En ese momento, estando frente al mundo de mis sueños

Desde la terraza, May observa a una luna resplandeciente en el cielo nocturno, mientras su rostro refleja una pequeña sonrisa mientras sujeta en una de sus manos lo que aparece ser un relicario.  
Mitawasu keshiki ni  
Atento a lo que veia, dudando por el miedo

Después se ve a May corriendo por un inmenso campo de flores de girasol al mismo tiempo que una imagen de Christopher sonriendo invade su pensamiento la cual la llena de alegría.  
Ashi wo sukoshi sukumase  
No podía dar un paso adelante

Al mismo tiempo de que Christopher se encuentra mirando un atardecer desde la cima de una montaña mientras muestra un semblante pensativo y serio.  
Dakedo ushito furimukanaide  
Pero no volveré a mirar atrás

May con los ojos cerrados y llevándose las manos al pecho mientras detrás de ella se proyecta la imagen de un Christopher sonriente con un libro en las manos.  
Aruite yuku koto kimeta kara  
Por que he decidido continuar andando

Christopher pensativo mientras detrás de él se proyecta la imagen de May sonriendo y estirando los brazos en señal de abrazo.  
Ni geta sora nanairo no niji  
Estoy mirando el arcoiris de 7 colores en el cielo

La biblioteca Starligth de noche siendo observada desde lejos por una figura desconocida, mientras el extraño personaje emite una leve sonrisa maliciosa, al mismo tiempo que el viento nocturno agita su cabello y la luz atenuante de la luna ocultan su rostro y con ello también su identidad.  
Anata m omite masu ka  
¿Lo estas viendo tu también?

Christopher y May observando el tranquilo mar, abrazados mientras el viento del océano mueve ligeramente sus cabellos.  
Hajimari no kaze you toodoke messji  
Viento naciente, lleva mi mensaje

May caminando por la playa mientras su pies son constantemente empapados por las olas, mientras su inclina para tomar una hermosa concha de caracol la cual mira gran felicidad.  
Yume ni kakkedashi senaka mimamoru kaza  
Cuidare de ti, mientras persigues tus sueños

Christopher llega y la abraza por detrás mientras ella voltea para verlo y pone la conche que tomo en las manos de su amado quien la recibe con gran placer al mismo tiempo que ella pone sus manos junto a la suyas entrelazándose.  
Mai agaru kaze you hi no hi kart matoi  
Viento que vuelas tan alto, jugando con los rayos del sol

Al atardecer cae y los rayos rojizos del sol hace que la conchan brille con un intenso color dorado mientras las miradas de Christopher y May se cruzan entre si y sus manos continúan unidas con gran fuerza,  
Jijuu no tsubasa de tsuyoku tobi datou  
Extiende tus alas libres y vuela con fuerza


	13. PARA QUE SIRVE UNA CANCIÓN PARTE 2

**PAG 13. ¿PARA QUE SIRVE UNA CANCIÓN? Parte 2******

Terraza de la biblioteca Starlingh

May (emocionada): Whoa, entonces es verdad lo que me dijiste en aquella ocasión, que el amor puede expresar de muchas formas diferentes, y la música es tan sólo una de ellas.

Christopher: Así es May.

En ese momento May hizo es gesto del cansancio evidente a lo largo de una arduo de practica en su canto, tras bostezar ligeramente, seña que no paso desapercibida alguien tan observador como Christopher, de inmediato le comunico a May su parecer ante la situación tan evidente por el que pasaba la joven.

Christopher (preocupado): Veo que estas algo cansada cielo, por que no descansas, me imagino que tuviste un día realmente agotador.

May (algo apenada): Pues la verdad si, algo.

Christopher: Con mas razón amor, es importante que tomes un merecido descanso, no es bueno sobreesforzarse de esa manera, tu cuerpo debe reposar para que así tenga energía suficiente y así poder realizar todas las actividades que tu planees.

May (mostrando señales de cansancio): Creo que tienes toda la razón Chris, la verdad si esto algo agotada, me iré a dormir.

Christopher (sonriendo): Excelente elección amor.

May (empezando a retirarse del lugar): ¿Tú no vienes a dormir?

Christopher: Te lo agradezco cielo, pero quisiera quedarme un poco más leyendo esta historia que está sumamente interesante.

May: Entiendo bueno que descanses amor, nos vemos por la mañana.

Christopher (voz amable): Dulces sueños princesa.

Una vez que May se retiró del recinto, Christopher se puso a meditar profundamente en sus pensamiento por un tiempo, dejando un lado el libro que momentos antes se encontraba leyendo, al recordar otro pasaje sumamente relacionado con la cuestión que May le había preguntado hasta hace poco.

Tras meditarlo durante un leve lapso de tiempo, Christopher se dijo así mismo lo siguiente.

Christopher (serio y pensativo): Si bien es cierto que algo tan bello como una canción es capaz expresa sentimientos tan fuertes como el amor, también es cierto que una canción es capaz de inspirar en las personas el deseo de seguir adelante y de luchar por aquello que creen que es lo correcto y lo mejor para ellos, sin importar cual sea el costo, tal como nos lo demostraron Lynn Mimmey, Misa Hayes, Hikaru Ichijoji y todos los tripulantes de la Super Dimensional Fortress Macross en su guerra en contra de los Zentraidi.

FLASH BACK

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=Gzn5VWKg7lY

TERMINA EL FLASH BACK

Continuara...


	14. PARA QUE SIRVE UNA CANCIÓN PARTE 3

**PAG 14. ¿PARA QUE SIRVE UNA CANCIÓN? Parte 3******

Terraza de la biblioteca Starligth

La noche avanza y un Christopher con semblante pensativo y serio, reflexiona profundamente al mismo tiempo que se dice para si mismo lo siguiente:

Christopher: Si bien es cierto que una canción puede inspirar a la gente a dar lo mejor de si, también existe la otra cara de la moneda, un lado oscuro, el cual la historia se ha encargado de enseñarnos que también una canción, puede ser usada como una fuerte voz que sólo anuncia muerte y destrucción.

COMIENZA FLASHBACK

watch?v=F0mY5SV28ko

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Continuara...


	15. LAS ENSEÑANZAS DEL DEPORTE

**PAG. 15 LAS ENSEÑANZAS DEL DEPORTE******

(Cuarto de May)

May (tono de voz algo cansado): Soba ni ite ne...zutto... vaya al fin termine y vaya que no puedo más me duele mi garganta, nunca pensé que vocalizar la voz de uno para darle el tono adecuado a la letra de una canción fuera algo sumamente agotador.

May (recuperando el aliento y mirada alegre): Pero ha valido la pena, finalmente puede hacerlo, la canción que es estado practicando durante días esta casi lista y aun tengo tiempo de sobre para afinar bien los últimos detalles.

May: Pero ahora creo que me tomare un justo descanso, si eso haré

Y tras guardar las partituras con la letra de la canción que Tomoyo le dio hace algunos días en un lugar seguro May abandono su cuarto muy contenta por el éxito conseguido cuando de pronto se topo en uno de los pasillos con Sapou quien sorprendido por el inesperado del encuentro no hizo otra cosa que rápidamente disculparse con su ama.

Sapou: Oh lo siento mi joven ama, perdón si la lastime no fue mi intención, pero mire que descuido me he vuelto

A lo que May respondió.

May (apenada): No descuida Sapou la culpa es mi iba tan distraída que no me fije bien por donde iba así que no tienes de que disculparte.

Sapou (agradecido): Gracias mi ama May.

En eso momento May se percato que Sapou llevaba entra las manos un par de cortinas limpias por lo que no puedo evitar preguntarle a su fiel sirviente lo siguiente.

May (curiosa): Sapou dime algo, y ¿esas cortinas que llevas?

Sapou: Ah mi joven ama, lo que pasa es que pensé que seria buen momento de hacer un cambio de cortinas en el cuarto del amo Christopher, y como el no se encuentra en estos momentos ahí por eso decidí hacerlo ahora.

May: Ya veo y dime ¿sabes si Chris salio?

Sapou: No mi ama May, es se encuentra en la sala de juegos en este momento, dijo que quería hacer algo llamado deporte.

May (intrigada): ¿Deporte? ya veo, gracias por informarme.

Sapou (tono servicial): Fue un placer, ¿se le ofrece algo más a la joven ama?

May: No, eso era todo.

Sapou (voz cortes y servicial): Muy bien mi ama, con su permiso me retiro.

May (curiosa): ¿Deporte?, creo que iré haber que hace Chris, si eso haré.

Y una vez dicho esto May se dirigió a la sala de juegos que se ubicaba en la ala este de la biblioteca Starligth.

Al llegar a la puerta puedo escuchar sonidos como el chillar de zapatos al correr de un lugar a otro, así como también el constante botar de un balón.

Esto llamo mucha la atención de May, quien inmediatamente entro en aquel enorme salón y al hacerlo pudo observar a Christopher que se encontraba practicando en solitario un deporte del cual ella había escuchado una vez de viva voz del propio Christopher, y que era conocido como Básquetbol.

Christopher mientras tanto quien no se había percatado de la presencia de May en aquel sitio, seguía metido de lleno en la práctica aquel vistoso juego realizando cada uno de las diferentes jugadas que existían.

Christopher (diciéndose así mismo mientras conduce el balón por la duela a gran velocidad). Muy bien aquí voy.

Christopher: Primero haré un tiro sencillo (conduce el balón cerca de la canasta tira y encesta)

Christopher: Bien ahora un tiro con desvanecimiento (se encamina a la canasta y haciendo un salto hacia tras, mientras lanza el balón, y lo encesta de nuevo.

Christopher: Ahora voy por un tiro de 3 pts. (avanza hasta llegar al límite del área de juego, observa el canasta, levanta sus pies dando un pequeño salto y lanza el balón cuidando de que sus pies no pisen las líneas del área, mientras el balón pega en uno de los bordes de la canasta y se mete dentro de esta acertando así el tiro).

Christopher: Y por ultimo haré la tan afamada clavada (se lanza de frente contra la canasta con gran velocidad e inserta el balón en la misma con suma fuerza)

Christopher (algo cansado y diciéndose así mismo): Bien creo que eso es todo por hoy.

De pronto escucho en el lugar un par de aplausos.

May (aplaudiéndole): Bravo eso estuvo estupendo Chris,

Christopher (sonrojado): ¿En serio tú lo crees así May?

May: Si, me impresionas, nunca me habías dicho que practicabas un deporte como ese.

Christopher: A decir verdad no soy muy fanático de este deporte, sólo los practico en ocasiones como mera diversión, esa es la verdad.

May: Ah ya veo, aun así te estuviste genial haciendo cada una de esas jugadas.

May (curiosa): Dime amor ¿dónde las aprendiste?

Christopher: Hace tiempo en uno de mis viajes tuve la oportunidad de ver partidos de básquetbol colegial y fue ahí donde vi cómo se realizaban cada una de estas fantásticas jugadas.

May: Whoau ¿en serio?

Christopher: Así es May, pero no sólo aprendí las reglas y las tácticas de juego, sino que aprendí una lección aun más valiosa que eso.

May: Vaya y ¿que lección fue esa amor?

Christopher (serio y con tono de seguro): Aprendí que tanto en el deporte como en la vida misma, las personas experimentan alguna vez en su vida la amargura y la tristeza que deja el fracaso y la derrota.

watch?v=dVQE4wIZ6Rg

May (con la mirada algo desanimada y triste): Si es cierto.

Christopher: Pero también aprendí…

May (intrigada): Eh…

Christopher (sonriendo y tono amable mientras abraza May pegándola a su su pecho): Que las personas también son merecedoras de vivir el agradable y dulce sentimiento que deja una victoria, producto del deseo de ganar y luchar por los sueños que ellos mismo se han forjado.

watch?v=gYBWw4UAGY8

May (se abraza más en el pecho de Christopher y expresa su sentir con voz dulce y una leve sonrisa dibujada en todo su hermoso rostro): Tienes toda la razón en eso también

Continuara...


	16. UN MARAVILLOSO REGALO, MELODÍA DE AMOR

**PAG. 16 UN MARAVILLOSO REGALO: UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR**

(Habitación de May)

May (decidida aunque algo nerviosa mientras hablaba para si misma): Muy bien llego el día, es hora o nunca.

May: Vamos adelante tú puedes (dándose ánimos ella misma mientras sale de su habitación con paso lento y todavía algo inseguro y se dirige a la terraza donde Christopher se encuentra leyendo un libro a plena luz de luna.

Al llegar a la entrada de terraza ella se detiene y por un momento duda en entrar pero de nuevo se da ánimos así misma para seguir adelante y continua su camino hacia su amado, quien al verla ahí no puede hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse por lo repentino de la visita pero alegre a la vez, por contar con su agradable compañía en este lugar.

Christopher (sonriéndole a May mientras se dirige a ella con voz amable): Hola May, que gusto el verte que te trae aquí a estas hora pensé que estabas dormida cielo, dime no puedes conciliar el sueño.

A lo que May responde asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de negación.

May (nerviosa y sonrojada al máximo): No es eso, lo que pasa es que yo vine… la razón por la cual vine a verte fue por que yo….. ay no puedo…

Christopher: No puedes que amor, adelante puedes decirme lo que sea.

May (poniéndose más nerviosa y al mismo tiempo que reprime sus propias palabras): Si lo se, lo que pasa es que yo…

En eso May reflexiona internamente lo siguiente.

May (pensado). Vamos May que pasa contigo este el momento que habías estado esperando desde hace mucho y por el cual practicaste una y otras vez hasta el cansancio, lo no eches a perder todo el esfuerzo y el tiempo que has invertido para llegar hasta aquí hazlo vamos.

Y de repente a su mente llega el recuerdo de las palabras mencionadas por otra persona muy especial en la vida de May.

Voz (tono dulce y gentil): May, May sabes ¿que es el amor?

May (sorprendida): ¿Mama? (al ver la imagen tan clara de su madre en su mente)

Mama de May (vos dulce): El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que tienen las personas y que solo se comparte con aquellos con los que lograr formar un vínculo especial, es por eso que el amor es algo maravilloso.

May (llorando): Mama

Y en eso viene a su mente otro recuerdo de una conversación que tuvo anteriormente con Tomoyo cuando esta le esta enseñando a cantar.

Tomoyo: Tú tienes el don de poder expresar tus sentimientos por medio de tu voz y eso es algo maravilloso, nunca temas expresar tu sentir a otros.

Volviendo a la realidad

May (con los ojos cerrados, mismo que se abren lentamente para dar paso a unas cuantas lagrimas que venían del fondo de corazón al recordar tales momentos tan hermosos

Christopher (sorprendido): May estas tú lloran…

May (pensado y mostrando esta vez una mirada de tranquilidad y de paz interior ): Mama, Tomoyo-chan, gracias por sus palabras no saben como les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí, ahora ya no tengo duda de nada y tengo la fuerza que necesitaba para hacerlo, por favor véanme y siéntanse orgullosas, pro que esta canción también es de ustedes.

Christopher (preocupado): May ¿estas bien?

May (sollozando lagrimas de felicidad mientras su mirada denota un hermosa y alegre sonrisa): Chris, esta es una canción que he practicado durante mucho tiempo esperando que llegara este día y ahora que finalmente ha llegado ahora la canto con todo mi amor, para ti.

Christopher (sorprendido): ¿May?

May (llevando ambas manos a su pecho y su tono de voz se vuelve dulce y gentil): Por favor amor, recíbela con todo mi cariño.

Comienza la canción

May's song:

Yume no tsubasa  
Konna ni mo tooku e futari wa kite shimatte  
Ano koro no  
Osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne  
Kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de  
(kimi ga warau hohoemi no soba ni)  
Soba ni itai sore dake  
Wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni

Time goes by  
Toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo  
Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo  
Sono te wo totte omoidasu yo  
Itsumo kimi no soba de

Kanashi koto sae oboete wo kitai kara  
Kimi no chizu ni  
Watashi no tame no PEEJI wo nokoshite wo ite n

Mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze wo  
(Mirai kara no tsumetai kaze)  
Kimi wa ano hi shinjita  
Ashita wa motto takaku maiagare

Time goes by  
Toki ga sugite mo kitto kawaranu mono ga aru no  
Todokanai kara mitsukettai kara  
Yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku  
Soba ni ite ne...zutto...

Termina la canción

May (llorando y sonriendo a la vez): Y bien que te pareció amor, ¿te gusto? (mientras se muestra la expectativa)

Christopher sin aun decir palabra se levanta de su asiento y abraza a May amorosamente, mientras sujeta gentilmente su cabeza con ambas manos y le susurra al oído las siguientes palabras.

Christopher (voz alegre y tono gentil): Gustarme, me encanto amor, gracias, gracias por tan hermoso obsequio, es lo más maravilloso que he recibido en mi vida, en verdad gracias mi adorada May.

May (conmovida hasta las lágrimas y llena de felicidad mientras también se abraza fuertemente a Christopher): Chris.

Christopher: Mi dulce May

Y así la dulce escena entre Chris y May se finiquito con un hermoso beso de amor, teniendo a la luna como único testigo de tan romántico hecho, uno que perduraría para siempre en los corazones de estos 2 jóvenes enamorados.

Continuara…


End file.
